A Change in Plans
by Jean-Hime
Summary: Galaxia has instead focused her sights on Earth instead of Kinmoku. Now, Usagi and her surviving senshi are forced to find a place to hide, and to create another life...S/U
1. Prolouge

*Hi, and welcome to my new fanfic. I thought this one up some time ago, even though I'm not  
sure how it will end up. Just review to tell me if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions. Well,  
enjoy!*  
  
A Change in Plans: Prologue  
  
  
In these large galaxies of stars, planets, and moons, a large threat was fast taking over. It   
traveled from one solar system to another, and its vast shadow caused panic and chaos wherever  
it chose to go and conquer. That presence, whom few had ever lived to remember, was known as  
Galaxia.  
  
Almost every planet knew of her. They had heard the tales of the Sailor Wars, where   
Chaos spread like wildfire in its takeover of the galaxy. But, the strongest Sailor Senshi in the  
universe had sealed Chaos inside her as a last resort. From then on, there was peace for a very  
long while.  
  
So, it was not surprising that the most powerful general of the Kinmokian court was   
sitting in a large control room, with his eyes constantly glued to every single star and planet in  
the black void. His eyes held heavy bags beneath, but he would not sleep. So was the worried  
mood that he felt as he watched, and read of the many things that had already come to pass.  
  
"General Majhana?," a voice outside the door asked, and in stepped the second-in-  
command. He looked at the general with much sympathy as he edged toward him and laid down  
the daily reports on the giant desk. It was already littered with the opened and unopened piles of  
envelopes, some held down by a half finished cup of coffee while the rest had accumulated  
everywhere else. The second just placed it in the middle of the mess and turned around to look at  
the screen and his superior.  
  
Majhana lit a cigarette and held the box up to his guest. The second, or Hanaku as was his  
informal name, shook his head and the general placed it back in the concealed pocket of his robe.  
He never smoked unless he was worried, and even if he knew how bad it was to his health, there  
were other matters to attend to. He opened his dry lips for just a second as he asked, "So, how are  
the scans?"  
  
"The outer planets are still in close contact, and so far they see nor feel anything strange   
for the moment," Hanaku answered. The general seemed to breath a little easier at his words.  
"But," he added in with a sad tone, "One of the countries to the south has lost communication  
with us. I hate and fear to know what the satellites will bring back in two hours." And then, the  
general's mood dropped once again as he resumed to staring out into space.  
  
'I wonder if we will be next,' Majhana thought inwardly. It seemed that every single day a  
new planet lost its communication with Kinmoku, and then when the scans came, there were  
nothing but a few fragments of the planet's core. The rumors had already swept into the cities  
and towns where the people only now spoke of the rising doom, and what to do if it came. Pity  
that they had so much faith in the Crown and in the armies, and how they always thought that  
everything was in control. How wrong they were, for not even the princess and her powers could  
stand against what was surely to come. He took another puff of his cigarette and watched as the  
smoke seeped out of his mouth and into the air. Just seeing it made him visualize the smoke of a  
million fires wiping across his planet as they destroyed everything they held dear.  
  
Hanaku watched his mentor with a pang of guilt over what this man was feeling. After   
all, it seemed as the entire fate of the planet Kinmoku rested on his shoulders. He placed one of  
his smooth hands on the shoulder of the worn man as a sign of encouragement and then left the  
room with other matters to help life go on.  
  
****  
  
A shadowy figure sat on a golden throne in a lone and vast room, looking over the   
starseeds that she had come to possess. Of what little light there was, it made the crystals sparkle  
with an unearthly beauty, all of which made them so valuable. Yet, the starseeds were not needed  
for their value and beauty at all. No, these crystals held the power of a senshi of a planet, one  
who had protected the home it had been born to with loyalty and strength that no other normal  
human being could contain.  
  
This holder though was not a mere mortal, however. For she who held these crystals was   
also a holder, but a powerful one at that. These tokens which she had traveled through many  
galaxies to conquer only helped her power grow even stronger, and when every single one was  
collected, it would make her the supreme ruler of the universe.   
  
Right now, in another dimension from which she resided, she and her minions would take   
yet another starseed, or maybe several, depending on the population and size of the solar system.  
Laid down before her were two possibilities, a powerful kingdom by the name of Kinmoku, and  
an unheard colony of the old Moon Kingdom known as Earth. She was trying to weigh the  
options carefully, for screwing up could mean her life and the power she had come to know so  
well.  
  
Kinmoku was the one that she knew best. Up to date, the only known starseeds on the   
planet numbered four, one belonging to the princess, while the other three resided with her  
protectors. Even though the princess and her guardians were rumored to be very strong and  
powerful, this was just merely a bluff in the face of the most powerful senshi. She chuckled with  
that thought; maybe she ought to attack that one first.  
  
But, the other planet Earth, seemed to be a very rewarding conquest. Just hearing that the  
planet possessed ten starseeds was enough for Galaxia to show a little interest, since few planets  
she had come across reaped such rewards. And besides, as an even greater token, was that the  
fabled crystal of old that had been talked about in millions of years past had awoken again inside  
the body of the only remaining heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. With that, Galaxia could  
collect the rest of the universe with relative ease. Oh how that crystal made her want to head over  
there now.  
  
Galaxia decided to reside with one final scan of the two planets before she made an   
impacting choice. She had a feeling that neither would be too hard, though she was having  
second thoughts over Earth. Already she was considering that maybe she still needed more  
experience before facing off with such an object of immense power, but then her pride managed  
to say otherwise. She would wait until the scans, she told herself.  
  
****  
  
General Majhana had still not moved an inch from his spot in front of the giant moniter,   
and had no intention of doing so. Someone had delivered him a steaming cup of coffee, but just  
like the last one,he used it to hold down more of the paper and envelopes piling his desk. Hanaku  
was probably assuring the princess that everything so far was fine, and still no threats had  
surfaced as far as they knew.   
  
He worried for the princess. Her mother had left for another galaxy a month ago, and   
since a week after her departure, no communication had reached them. The general had went  
straight to work on researching the planet, and what he had found saddened him immensely. The  
poor princess seemed to be holding up with a sliver of hope for her mother's return, but she  
seemed to drop it when she had began to request the seeing of the reports. Princess Kakyuu was  
strong, but even she could break under the strains and burdens placed upon her.  
  
In the six hours that had passed when he had last heard about the desolation of another   
world, an eerie silence seemed to take over him. Nothing had seemed to happen, as if the great  
power was taking a rest or waiting for another chance to strike. But, to him, this power or being  
never slept and never seemed to be filled with the great advances that it made. This puzzled  
Majhana.  
  
Suddenly, he felt an alien presence coming closer and closer, and his every nerve went off   
in warning bells. He scrambled for a computer in the corner and hurriedly brought up several  
screens, all showing maps of Kinmoku and its surrounding planets and territories. Together the  
total of planets under Kinmoku were three, and were represented by the princess' guards. Though  
they were not princesses themselves, they were held with great honor for the duty and power  
within themselves that came from their planets. Kakyuu was also a sailor senshi, and the  
strongest in the next four galaxies. That was why they had contacts with other kingdoms because  
of the power that resided if they brought it together.  
  
So far, the maps showed nothing; not even a small occurrence in the atmosphere. But the   
feeling was still there, and it seemed not to go away.  
  
Throughout the palace, others of great power and with strong senses felt the presence as   
well. Hanaku was sitting over a list of reports when he felt it, and noticed the princess' eyes open  
wide in astonishment in the throne beside his wooden chair. Elsewhere, the three Starlights were  
training with more force than usual under the threats of terror, and the one named Sailor  
Starhealer felt it first, with the two others right after. The mighty and wise advisor of the arts  
inside his locked room also felt it and shook in fear. Never had one such as him had displayed an  
act of fear until this moment. Truly something very wrong was surging through the veins of every  
single person in Kinmoku.  
  
Most affected, however, was Princess Kakyuu. She had collapsed right in front of the   
second-in-command and the entire court of the kingdom, only to see a vision of a strange woman  
dressed in gold armor standing before her, with an awful smirk adorning her face. Then, in a  
single second she turned away and now Kakyuu felt shaking all over her body. She opened her  
eyes to see her friends, the Starlights, and Hanaku with the doctor and the whole court. Sitting  
up, almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she took the offered hand of Hanaku's and was  
led back to the soft cushion of the throne.  
  
She looked at everyone around her and waved the court away with a smile of assurance,   
and then turned to Hanaku and the Starlights. "Oh, I saw a strange vision," she quietly explained  
to them, and each of the members had much concern. Each and everyone of them felt close to the  
sixteen year old princess in some way, and thus were immensely worried.  
  
"Should we call Godilini?," Sailor Starfighter asked. The raven-haired leader of the trio   
was referring to the most powerful weaver of the arts, who was known for explaining the  
meanings of visions and dreams throughout the kingdom. But, the answer from her princess was  
a mere shake of the head.  
  
Hanaku tried next, since he hated the suspense and the quiet of the one he held dear.   
"Then please tell us what happened," he tenderly asked.  
  
Kakyuu took a deep breath. "All I saw was a woman in a gold senshi outfit before me  
with the most awful of smiles, and then she turned and walked away," she recollected, and then  
stared at the marble floor.  
  
****  
  
It was decided. This was one of the hardest choices for Galaxia to make, but she finally   
decided upon Earth. As she had inspected the scans, more often she had begun to doubt taking  
over, but when she saw that the Sailor Senshi of the planet were already engaged in a war  
already, she saw it as a chance to strike. Why not confront them when they were tired and about  
to die instead of do the work yourself?  
  
Still, Galaxia's nature wouldn't let her walk off with at least sending a little terror down   
the spines of the Kinmokians. So, she made them at least feel her overpowering presence and  
even give the young princess a welcome greeting from her soon to be assassin. Now, she set her  
sights on Earth and those ten starseeds that would help her cause even more. 


	2. Chapter One

Three Months Later  
  
Sailor Starfighter sat with her two allies and comrades on the carpeted steps of the grand   
staircase, bored as ever. Today marked the sixty-third day that Princess Kakyuu had left the  
Kinmokian palace in order to find safe shelter from Galaxia. Ever since the vision she had had,  
Kakyuu was sure that it meant something, and a month later announced the decision to seek a  
safe haven on a nearby planet. The reason why she chose it, as she pointed out, was because the  
planet had already lost its guardian senshi during the Beryl conquest and was still awaiting its  
protector to someday restore leadership. For right now, it had very few people but plenty of  
places to hide if needed.  
  
The second Starlight, Sailor Starhealer, was on her right side, wearing a smug look and   
staring at the passing servants as they attended to their chores. She was smallest and most petite  
of the three, but in the attitude department she quite made up for it. Her silver hair and green eyes  
seemed to glisten from the light of the hanging chandelier above her. When Healer was with  
nothing to do, usually the result caused her to be snappy and irritating.  
  
Sailor Starmaker, on the other hand, actually found something within her interest, and   
was reading a small, paperback novel on black holes. She was the tallest and sometimes the most  
serious, since she hardly cracked jokes. Actually, the absence of their childhood friend was not  
impacting Maker that much, though she really did miss her. Her hair was of an auburn and her  
eyes were a shade of violet, with years of wisdom hidden deep inside.  
  
As for Fighter, she was the leader of the small band, with her sense of pride and duty   
wound into one. Taller than Healer and shorter than Maker usually put her in the middle, and  
when compared to them, they were asked if they were related. The main reason was the way all  
three Starlights wore their hair, for each of them had their hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape  
of their neck. Fighter's hair was raven colored, which shone blue in the light to correspond with  
her midnight blue eyes. She, out of the two others, missed the princess terribly. Life in the palace  
just wasn't the same without her.  
  
The Starlights had come to rely on her and their own company when they had first arrived   
at the palace. Since they were never allowed to leave, there was no choice but to befriend one  
another, grit their teeth, and live the life completely laid out for them. All in all, it was boring.  
  
"I thought surely at least you three would be training," a voice said out of thin air, and the   
trio looked up to see Hanaku with a few pieces of paper in one hand and in the other a cup of  
coffee. He stared down at the three with a sorrowful look of pity, at least waiting for one answer,  
however sarcastic it could be.  
  
"Don't feel like it," Healer first replied, and leaned her back against one of the steps in a   
tired manner.  
  
Maker pulled her nose out of the book and nodded just a little with Healer's words, then   
returned to the passage she was reading with more interest.  
  
"She's right, Hanaku," Fighter confirmed with a small yawn. "Ever since Princess   
Kakyuu left, everything's more difficult and just not worth doing." And to add on to her excuse,  
"Even training."  
  
Hanaku frowned and thought of Kakyuu, with her flowing red hair and twinkling red   
eyes. He missed her madly, and he was sure she did too. It was hard cutting off communication  
with his only true love, but in order for her to stay safe, no one should ever give away her  
position. Already the terror of the past year was reappearing in the southern borders of the  
galaxy, where now the attacks had returned with more force then before. This saddened  
everyone, including poor General Majhana, who was back to sitting in the control room with  
barely any sleep as he analyzed his reports. Once again he was bringing coffee for the sleep-  
deprived general.  
  
He changed his frown into a small smile and tried to laugh. "Well, it's kinda sad to see   
you three without anything to do. You might as well at least try to do something."  
  
"How can we do anything if we can't even leave the palace?," Healer asked with a   
faraway look in her eyes. Already she was thinking of all the wonders outside the walls that  
bound her to duty.  
  
For once Hanaku did not have an answer to the question. He had never sat down to   
ponder what it would be like to never see the outside world as the Starlights had been denied the  
opportunity. He gave a polite little bow and left with the papers and the coffee, leaving the trio to  
dream of other, better things.  
  
"It would be wonderful to go outside," Fighter thought out loud and then turned towards   
Maker's side. "What about you, Maker? Anything you'd be interested in?"  
  
Maker dropped her book for a second and thought of an answer for Fighter's question.   
"Actually, I'd like to see the local libraries and check up on what other people our age are  
reading."  
  
"Certainly not that," Healer indicated towards Maker's book and returned to staring into   
space. "Me, I want to see just a little wildlife then what we have in the gardens, and, well, be  
normal."  
  
The other two unanimously agreed with her on her last statement. They were far from   
normal with their duties tying them down to the palace. Never had they ventured outside, and  
palace life ended up being their only life now. Even though they were sixteen with the fate of the  
entire planet entrusted to them, there was always this feeling that there was something more in  
their life that should be fulfilled then just training and sitting around.  
  
A lightbulb seemed to go off in Fighter's head as she watched Pietruo, the mailman, walk   
down the hall with a sackful of letters for various members of the palace staff. Unlike the  
Starlights, they were at least allowed some outside contact by the processes of reading the daily  
newspaper or writing a letter to their outside friend or family. Fighter thought of Nanu, who  
washed the linens in the foyer and the dining room, instantly. She might, as Fighter thought, be  
able to allow the group at least a glance at one of her magazines or newspapers.  
  
"Fighter, where are you going," Healer asked as the one sitting right beside her rose up   
from the stairs.  
  
Fighter looked back at her and simply replied, "To see Nanu."  
  
Healer got up from her turf and began to follow Fighter with a little interest. Maker   
sighed and put her book down for the last time to go after her friends.  
  
Their leader led them through several halls and corridors until they arrived at the servants   
wing. It had the same marble floors and columns as the other wings, but the interior wasn't as  
royally decorated as the others where the more important members lived and worked. Instead of a  
rich, royal red, the carpet was a much darker red and matched the windows. Fighter led on and  
walked through another hallway before they found a series of rooms. The second to the right was  
Nanu's.  
  
One small and silent knock summoned the slightly overweight and jovial linen cleaner.   
She was quite tall, even though Maker was still two inches higher, and had grey hair with green  
eyes just like Healer. A look of recognition became present as she looked upon Fighter, and then  
in a second, she had enveloped her in a big hug. Fighter smiled and returned it, then after almost  
a minute, she let go.  
  
Nanu beamed at the two other Starlights, and asked both of them if they would like any   
refreshments. An unanimous vote for tea went out, and so, after they came into her room, Nanu  
disappeared to make their tea. This allowed a few minutes for the trio to look around and observe  
their surroundings.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!," Healer shouted out, and the others joined her at a wooden basket   
filled with a whole week's worth of magazines. Maker picked up one and observed the cover,  
which depicted three strange, young women holding microphones and stretching their free hands  
out as if reaching for something. She flipped it open, and then searched for the main article that  
would explain what was on the front page.  
  
Fighter read the first three words in bold lettering: "Three Celestial Stars". Underneath   
the words were several photos of the same three woman, in which they were on stage or hanging  
out.  
  
"So what's so important about them?," asked Healer. Maker was about to reply when she   
was interrupted by another, more deeper voice.  
  
  
"Oh! What are you doing in my magazines?!," Nanu shouted. The three looked up from   
their point of interest and faced the linen cleaner, who was holding a large tray with a steaming  
pitcher and four teacups. She was somewhat surprised at their interest, but when they sat down,  
Nanu picked up the magazine from the basket. She opened it to the Celestial Star's page and  
smiled.  
  
The Starlights each poured themselves a cup and relaxed in the cushions of Nanu's sofa.  
"So, you came to see me, Fighter, because of the supply of magazines I carry?," Nanu asked.  
  
Fighter nodded sheepishly. "We were just curious about what was happening outside the   
palace walls," she said.  
  
"Well, I really don't blame you for that, but you could have asked me first," Nanu said.   
Then she poured her own cup, took a sip, set it down, and then held up the magazine. "The Three  
Celestial Stars are the hottest pop band since the Vague's a few years ago!" She ignored the  
questioning stares from across her and continued. "Even though I'm fifty-four, my son writes  
how good-looking they are. After all, he's only twenty-one."  
  
Nanu then passed the magazine to Fighter. "But, if you're really interested, then read the   
article. It should tell you more then I would."  
  
****  
  
Two figures stood beside a door in the shadows, one leaning against the wall while the   
other considered knocking on the door in front of her. The sun was still too low in the sky to  
reach them, and at the moment was creating rainbows on the other side of the hall. One sighed  
deeply and leaned further against her post, with her mind already on other things then rainbows  
on the walls.  
  
"Come on, Ami, just knock and wake her up," the one leaning against the wall said. She   
looked at her blue-haired friend with a hint of impatience, and then stared into her blue eyes with  
the same look. "We can't be late, you know."  
  
The other nodded, but still didn't knock as if regretful of something. She looked at her   
blond friend and said, "I know, Minako, but I feel guilty to wake her already. I mean, it's been  
three months, and..."  
  
Suddenly the door opened slowly, and a young, blond-haired woman with blue eyes and   
the most peculiar hairstyle inched her head out with a smile. "Don't worry, guys. I'm ready." She  
walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen with the others silently following. Once  
there, she opened the refrigerator, and took out an already made sandwich. Wolfing it down, she  
grabbed her jacket on a chair and raced toward the apartment door.  
  
"Usagi, Haruka's not here yet," Minako said from the kitchen, and watched as the blond   
turned away and headed slowly back to the kitchen. Usagi obviously had every intention to get  
the day over with, and this saddened her friend.  
  
Ami wore the same look as Minako as she stared at her friend. Already she was regretting   
the way Usagi had changed so much over the last three months. She had matured and grown up  
consideringly. If the circumstances were different, they might of thought that she was turning into  
the future Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready to take you now!," a voice called from the hallway. Usagi smiled and   
rushed to the door, where she jumped into the arms of the tall, dirty blond-haired woman.   
Haruka hugged her back and smiled at Ami and Minako, who had just emerged from the kitchen.  
"Well, let's go then," Haruka said and led the three girls down the hallways and floors of the  
apartment building and into the parking lot, where her yellow sports car was kept waiting.  
  
Another woman was sitting in the passenger's seat in Haruka's car. Her long, dark green   
hair drew down below the waist of her crimson suit, which almost matched the color of her eyes.  
She was absorbed in the newspaper until she looked up and smiled at the four approaching.  
Haruka, with one touch of a button, unlocked the car and they climbed in.  
  
"Good morning, Setsuna," Ami greeted the woman in the passenger seat. "Haruka driving   
you to work too?"  
  
Setsuna chuckled lightly. "Yes, but why you. I thought surely you'd show up in a black   
limo instead of this lowly sportscar."  
  
"Hey!," Haruka said as she heard Setsuna's comment about her favorite car.   
  
"Well, it's only a photo shoot," Minako pointed out. "We save the big stuff for the   
signing and the concerts, when we have to make an entrance."  
  
Haruka playfully took that as an insult upon her car again, but they laughed it out, and   
soon Haruka had started the motor and backed out of the parking lot. She drove it out, and soon  
they were driving on the road as free as a bird. The top was down, so each of the women's hair,  
either long or short, was rustling in the wind. It was a nice feeling as they headed for the large  
city ahead, with it's large and unrealistic buildings reaching the sparse clouds in the sky. Today  
was supposed to be another scorcher, as the weatherman said.  
  
The first stop was a elegant looking store in the downtown area, in the middle of all the   
tall buildings. The windows proudly displayed the finest in fashion, from swimsuits to casual  
blouses to evening wear. Setsuna hurriedly got out of the car, and with a wave to her friends,  
walked into the shop. The car drove on to its next destination.   
  
"So, what are you doing after the photo shoot?," Haruka asked as she drummed her   
fingers on the stirring wheel. They were stuck in a long stream of traffic crossing the river, since  
the bridge to the other side was up due to a large passing boat.  
  
  
"We're going shopping," Usagi happily replied. "And don't worry, because we'll get a   
taxi for both the mall and the apartment."  
  
"And don't forget to have supper waiting," Minako added in.  
  
Haruka nodded and focused on the traffic as it started to inch forward. She smiled   
inwardly as Usagi stared out the window with interest. It had already been almost three months  
living on the planet of Kinmoku, in a strange new world and atmosphere. At least Usagi was  
taking it well. For almost a month she had moped around, even when her four friends did  
everything they could to cheer her up.  
  
Usagi had once been a very happy girl at one time. She used to be clumsy and pig out and   
hardly concentrate on work or anything pertaining to the word. That girl with the blond hair in  
two buns that cascaded down her back, with blue eyes that you could always trust, and an ever  
caring and loyal and loving personality had once been part of Usagi. Now, only a few things  
remained of Haruka's kitten.   
  
"Haruka! Turn there!," Ami shouted from the back seat as the driver almost missed the   
turn. Haruka turned with a little jerk, but managed to make it through in one peace. She drove up  
to the large complex of offices and watched as the three girls scrambled out of the car. All three  
of them waved back and then headed towards their appointment.  
  
After taking the elevator up three floors, the three arrived at the place for their photo   
shoot. They were immediately greeted by their manager, Mr. Hounto, who ushered them to get  
dressed and meet him by the cameras. Having no choice, the group separated and went into their  
dressing rooms.  
  
Usagi sat reflecting in her chair as the hairdresser took down her hair and began to toy   
with it. She looked into the large mirror only to be greeted by her own face and the one of the  
bent hairdresser. With a little effort she smiled, and the face smiled back. A frown and the face  
did it too. If she stuck out her tongue or rolled her eyes it would do it too. Mirrors were boring.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself?," the hairdresser asked, obviously striking conversation.   
Since Usagi was already dressed in her first outfit, her hair and makeup were the next to be done.  
The hairdresser led her chair to a sink, and placing a towel below Usagi's neck, placed all of her  
hair in the sink.  
  
"Nothing much," Usagi answered. "Obviously you've read the magazines and such, so   
that really sums it up."  
  
"Yes, I have, but still, I'm sure those tabloid reporters don't know everything about   
yourselves, other then that you're famous and have a lot of money," the hairdresser said. She had  
already applied the shampoo to the dripping mass of wet hair, and was adding the conditioner.  
"Besides, it's not everyday that this place gets visits from the Three Celestial Stars."  
  
  
"So you listen to our music?," Usagi asked.  
  
The hairdresser stopped her work for a second and smiled. "You're like my favorite band.   
Even though many of your songs deal with angst and sorrow, I love the beat. And, you're not  
snobby like all the other idols that come and go."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi blushed and relaxed more, even though the crick in her neck was   
bothering her. "I have a lot of experience with that thing, though. It's just that almost every time I  
write a song, it suddenly turns sad. Usually Minako's and Ami's aren't so bad."  
  
Throughout the rest of the period of messing with her hair, they talked about other things   
until Usagi's hair felt like silk and was put into its trademark style. With a kind thank you, Usagi  
joined Ami and Minako, their hair looking as bright and smooth, sitting in tall, black chairs. The  
photographer took Minako first, and so Ami and Usagi watched from the side of the room as the  
blond started to give a pose.  
  
"Minako was born for this job," Ami finally said after five minutes had passed in silence   
as their friend posed in another outfit. "I'm sure she gets more out of this then we do."  
  
Usagi nodded. "At least she got her wish," she silently said, and then felt a few tears slide  
down her cheek. "At least she's happy."  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?," Ami asked. "You'll smear your makeup if you keep crying."  
  
"Huh?," Usagi said, looking up at her friend, and hurriedly wiped the few remaining   
drops of liquid in her eyes.  
  
Ami placed her hand on Usagi as a sign of comfort and then whispered, "Usagi, we all   
need to ride through this time in our lives. You can confide in me, Minako, Haruka, or Setsuna.  
We all know what you're going through."  
  
Her friend nodded and rose up from her chair when the photographer returned with   
Minako and motioned for the next one to follow him. Minako jumped into the seat on the other  
side of Ami and watched as the usually cheerful blond now made an effort to pose. "She is taking  
this pretty well," Minako said.  
  
"Yes, but even though she's hides it, she is suffering."  
  
"I hate to have things to happen like this to her. Of all people."  
  
"Yet all we can do is suffer and still hold on to that small sliver of hope we still believe   
in. The hope that someday we'll see our loved ones again is what keeps me alive, and her. What  
keeps us all alive."  
  
"I agree with you, Minako. If anyone could get them back, it's the princess." 


	3. Chapter Two

*Here's Chapter Two, so read, enjoy, and don't forget to review. And, this counts for the   
earlier chapters too, I don't own Sailor Moon.*  
  
A Change in Plans: Chapter Two  
  
The blond shivered in her covers, though the room in which she resided was surprisingly  
warm. The pale light from a Kinmokian moon shone on her small and delicate face. It reflected  
the small glint of freshly sown tears. Two hands seized the covers in a struggle of power, almost  
as if the bed itself was an enemy. Yet, to the girl, she did not know what mattered. To her, the  
dream was nothing but real.  
  
Sailor Moon stood in the middle of a large battlefield. The sky was red like the blood that  
streaked the once green grass and the blue water. Millions of people lay lifeless upon the ground,  
some with eyes open that still depicted their last moments of terror. Their hearts were ripped out  
of their very own bodies, and were lain beside the fallen. If the woman warrior had not been so  
strong, she would have blanched at the sight. Instead, she trudged onward, like her feet were  
leading her to something important.  
  
Ahead of her, in the very distance, a small flicker of movement caught Sailor Moon's   
attention. With all the strength left inside her, she began to run faster and faster. The aura around  
it was drawing her in; it familiarity so strong. She stopped a few feet away in protest to her dream  
body, but the memory had to be relived. Sailor Moon came closer, and knelt down to cry. The  
same tears that flowed from the time she had lived it came back in much greater force inside her  
dream world.  
  
A great friend of hers, a noble warrior, lay sewn upon the battlefield. Never again would   
this brown-haired, green-eyed senshi rise again from her final resting place. Sailor Jupiter, much  
to her princess' relief, seemed have been granted a last wish of peace. Her eyes were tenderly  
shut, and her mouth was curved upward regardless of the pain she must have felt. Sailor Moon  
touched her friend's cheek in a sign of parting, and left her comrade. There was nothing left to do  
but walk on.  
  
More uneasy moment swept by as the moon senshi passed more bodies. Around her as   
well, the once great city of Tokyo had crumpled into a million ashes. No great earthquake could  
come close to the great damage displayed. Then she heard a moan, coming from two large  
buildings thrown together like discarded trash on a city streetwalk. Her heart stopped again. She  
didn't want to go there, not after seeing the results of Jupiter's tragic death. There was something  
much more devastating in that pile of rubbish. She went there anyway.  
  
Her love lay in the ruins, in the form of Tuxedo Kamen. The blood on his face was as red   
as the inside of his cloak. There was no life in his cheeks. Beside him, a figure held out her hand  
and whispered, "Sailor Moon..." Mars, fatally wounded, stumbled out of the small prison of the  
buildings and landed on the ground. Her friend was fast to her aid and temporarily forgot her  
dead lover.  
  
"Mars, get up!," Sailor Moon almost screamed as she could feel her friend's heartbeat   
stopping and fading. "You can't die on me!"  
  
The fire senshi smiled as she gave Sailor Moon a look of assurance, but started coughing.  
Her breath was now starting to come out in wheezes now. Mars knew she was going to die, but  
she wasn't afraid. She did not want her princess to be afraid either. Yet, there was a giant pain  
that seized her heart, and all of a sudden, the senshi of Mars was dead. Her friend beside her shed  
her second batch of tears. Her friends were dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
During the battle with Netherina, the senshi had been weak, but still had not given up. It  
was almost finished, and the villain was seriously considering the choice that Sailor Moon had  
put before her. Then, it happened. A great force shook the Earth, causing the sailor senshi to fall  
back. There were screams everywhere coming from outside, as the dimension they were in was  
disappearing and slowly breaking apart.   
  
It was a horrible sight to behold. There was not a single building left standing, and the   
city was set in flames. In the middle of the horrible mess, a single figure radiated in gold stood.  
Sailor Moon's and the woman's eyes both met, and the senshi felt herself becoming weaker and  
weaker. The other senshi protectors had noticed, and were rushing to her aide. Yet, a barrier  
stood between them, and Sailor Moon could only get worse before her senshi's eyes. She  
collapsed very soon afterwards, and felt to the point that she could die right there.  
  
"Your starseeds," she heard a voice say as it slowly came forward. "I have come for   
them." Sailor Moon could not even raise her head to see the woman coming towards her.  
  
Then a shadow stood in front of her and shouted back to the stranger with a growl, "Do   
not step any closer!" It was distinctly the voice of Uranus, set in a fighting stance in front of her  
princess. She was joined by more shadows, each also in a attacking position.  
  
A chuckle followed from the other side. "You can not stand in my way."  
  
Sailor Moon could hear a blood-hurling scream following. The senshi rose her head to   
see the woman holding a shiny crystal in her hand with a radiant glow, and Uranus holding a  
lifeless body. "This is a starseed!," the woman proclaimed to make her point.   
  
Uranus held her lover in her arms, and released tears for the fallen one in her arms. The   
aqua-haired beauty was disappearing, and in a shower of sparks she was gone. That's when the  
senshi had no choice but to run. Sailor Moon was helped up by two hands, and thrust onto a  
strong back. She blacked out as the person ran to escape certain death.  
  
*****  
  
The sounds of a television rang in Minako's ears as she flipped through channels. It was a   
restless night for the blond-haired girl, and whatever she did, she could not find sleep. Now, she  
sat on the big leather sofa in the living room trying to find a good late night show. There was no  
such luck.  
  
Minako sighed and turned the TV off. She sank into the soft cushions and stared out the   
large window to see the night sky. In the pitch blackness and from her position, she could only  
make out a few bright stars. There was an ache in her heart when she had to remind herself that  
Earth, or Venus, or even the moon, wasn't one of them. All had been destroyed when they had  
left.  
  
Upon the coffee table were a few of Ami's books lying in a pile. Minako didn't think she   
could sink this low to reading one of her friend's algebra books, but the boredom was driving her  
crazy. Her hand picked up the first one sitting on the stack titled, "Algebra in the World Today".  
She flipped it open to the first page and started the grueling process of reading it.  
  
Twenty minutes went by before she had an excuse to drop the book. Their was a scream  
coming from the hall, and harsh cries followed. Minako rose from the couch and raced to Usagi's  
room, where the girl was thrashing wildly in her covers.   
  
Minako gripped Usagi's shoulders quickly, and gently but firmly shook her. It was a few   
minutes before blue eyes met hers. "Usagi, are you okay!," Minako asked, very worried.  
  
Usagi slowly nodded, but tightly hugged her friend like a frightened child. Her sobs came  
back, and all Minako could do was hold her and wait until her princess settled down.  
  
"They died...," Usagi constantly babbled silently. "They died and there was nothing I   
could do about it."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Minako silently answered back.  
  
"But, if I hadn't escaped..."  
  
Minako slowly released Usagi and stared at her from the other side of the bed. "It was   
Jupiter who helped you escape. You were too weak to run."  
  
"And yet she died," Usagi said harshly and turned her head to the side away from   
Minako's eyes. "Jupiter, Neptune, Mars, all dead! And...Mamo-chan..." She said the last word  
slowly and sadly, and shifted her body to stare down at the floor. "If I had fought back, Crystal  
Tokyo would exist, Chibiusa would exist, and we wouldn't be stuck here on this alien planet!  
Everything would have been perfect again..."  
  
Minako was silent as she let Usagi's words seep through. The only thing left to do was   
leave her princess to her thoughts and try to let her drift back to sleep. She rose up from her spot  
on the bed and left the bedroom. For another hour, all she did was continue reading Ami's  
algebra book.  
  
***  
  
In the pitch black halls of the Kinmokian palace, two shadowy figures silently tiptoed   
in the dark of the night. They made much effort in making little noise as their boots clattered on  
the marble tiles, and shifted into the shadows whenever a flicker of light dared to come upon  
them. It was very soon that they came to their destination, and a small flame emerged from the  
hand of the tallest figure, showing her distinct features.  
  
Sailor Starmaker handed the small lamp to her comrade beside her, and fumbled around   
in the pocket of her black coat for something. The night was just a little bit chilly. Maker finally  
held out a small, silver key with intricate carvings. Placing it into the keyhole of a large door and  
turning it in a complex pattern, it slowly creaked open before the two.  
  
Maker quietly walked in as her friend, Sailor Starfighter, guarded the entrance with her   
hand placed over the light of the tiny flame. She placed her gloved hands upon the wall to feel  
around before her pupils adjusted, and then began searching for the object of desire. A few more  
steps forward she walked, and then her hands went down to a small box sitting on a small table.  
It opened with just a little push of Maker's fingers, and she knelt down to see more clearly.  
  
The contents of the box were sterling silver keys on long, slender chains, encased in the   
red silk of the case. In the small amount of light from the candle, they shined with intense  
brightness that Maker had to temporarily look away. These keys were filled with strong magic,  
the art of disguise, which had taken skillful wizards years to just fabricate one. She felt a stab of  
guilt as she tenderly picked up three of the keys and placed them into the pocket. Then, she  
closed the box as if no one had been there, and crept back out again. Fighter met her and softly  
closed the door, then snuffed the candle into complete darkness, and together the two walked  
back to their rooms to sleep for the rest of the night. 


	4. Chapter Three

A Change in Plans: Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was a Monday, and every child or teenager on the planet of Kinmoku   
  
had an obligation to attend school. Even the Three Celestial Stars, who had just waken up in the   
  
early morning hours of the day before the sun rose, were out of bed. Usagi gladly accepted the  
  
chance to wake up, for her dreams that night had been nothing but disturbing and troubling. She  
  
had constantly woke up in the night, even after Minako had visited her, always crying from the  
  
same thing. Her memories.  
  
Usagi hurriedly hopped out of her soft bed and rushed to one of the two bathrooms   
  
located in the apartment. It was always a good idea to get there before the crowd, because with a  
  
household of five people, the hot water was quickly used up. After locking the door, she pulled  
  
the sticky nightgown off her sweaty skin and placed it in a hamper close to the door. Then,  
  
naked, she stepped into the small shower and turned the water on. She wished she could have  
  
taken a bath, but there was hardly enough time for that.  
  
After adding shampoo and conditioner to her hair and applying the soap to her body, she   
  
rinsed and turned the water off. Already she could hear footsteps outside the door, as well as an  
  
impatient sigh coming from someone outside. Clothed by a single, long pink towel, Usagi  
  
stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Minako to scamper in and shut the door. She went back to  
  
her room and proceeded to dress.  
  
Meanwhile, both Setsuna, Haruka, and Ami were sitting at the kitchen table, either   
  
drinking a cup of coffee, tea, or juice. Haruka was flipping through the morning paper, reading  
  
the various news items of the day. Setsuna, however, just sat there drinking her coffee and staring  
  
out the window at the already rising sun. Both were fully clothed and had used the bathroom on  
  
the other side of the apartment, while Ami was still waiting for her turn. She was only reading a  
  
book and sipping her juice.  
  
Usagi walked in from the hallway and headed straight for the refrigerator, and took out a   
  
frozen breakfast out of the fridge. Since hardly anyone could cook, except a little from Ami and  
  
Setsuna, they usually went out or took to making mixes or heating frozen dinners. As she placed  
  
the meal into the microwave for two minutes, Usagi sadly remembered the numerous things her  
  
friend, Makato, used to fix. She could almost remember tasting Makato's starwberry cheescake  
  
or large packed lunches in her mouth, and the eagerness the cheery, brown-haired girl sounded  
  
whenever she offered one of her treats to her closest friends.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the impatient beeping of the microwave, and so Usagi   
  
fumbled with the now hot dinner as it warmed her hands before she placed it on a plate. She  
  
carried it to the occupied table and slowly consumed it. The others gave her a small glance, but  
  
quickly turned their attention away as she gave them a glance back. Usagi was getting a little  
  
tired from all the worrying they went through over for her since they had come to Kinmoku.  
  
Everytime she did something different that seemed out of character, they always stared at her.  
  
Impatient to leave the stuffy atmosphere, she quickly ate it and then got up.  
  
After thirty more minutes of making sure everyone was ready, Usagi, Minako, and Ami,   
  
now showered and changed, left the apartment for their half mile walk to the neighborhood high  
  
school. The air was nicely cool as they set off, and it helped cool off the hot sun which was still  
  
rising in the sky. Like school chums, they chatted happily about upcoming events, new and old  
  
crushes, and tests and cranky old teachers that were constantly made fun of. For the moment,  
  
they forgot about their troubles and settled into the relaxing mode of normal life.  
  
"So, Ami, is that field trip over at the Kinmokian Royal Palace still scheduled for   
  
today?," Minako asked, beginning to toy with her long, blond hair.  
  
Ami nodded and replied, "Yes, it's still scheduled."  
  
"I heard rumors that the Palace was too busy for school trips due to too much work,"   
  
Usagi said as she entered the conversation. "I wonder why?"  
  
Both Minako and Ami shrugged and dwelt on another topic, which lasted till  
  
they approached the High School. Usagi stared up at the white-plastered walls of the three-story  
  
school. Beside the building was a large flagpole supporting a flag with the colors red and gold  
  
with the Kinmokian symbol in the middle. There was another one below it that displayed the  
  
school's insignia and school colors. They both flapped in the breeze as it passed by.  
  
Around the school, many students were milling about in their uniforms. The girl's   
  
uniform was a light blue shirt underneath a navy coat with several pockets on the front. The skirt  
  
was also navy, matching the coat exactly. As for the boy's, the coat was navy blue with a large  
  
zipper instead of buttons fastening it, with three zippers on each side set off by light blue  
  
material, and the pants were navy. They belonged to the best school in the Kinmokian public  
  
school system, and it was almost a honor to be there.  
  
Just as the three stepped into the schoolyard via the gates, they were surrounded by a   
  
crowd of people anxious to be part of their inner group. It was like this every morning, so the trio  
  
knew what to expect. Parting through the crowd in a swift break, all three bounded towards the  
  
three steps leading to the entrance, opened the glass doors, and retreated to a small janitor's  
  
closet on the left side of the entrance hall. For fifteen minutes they waited for the bell, and when  
  
it came, they were quite great full. Now all they had to do was avoid being seen on the way to  
  
homeroom.  
  
***  
  
"Remind me the simple basics of this plan again," Sailor Starhealer said as she walked   
  
down the hall with her two other Starlight comrades. All morning she had been staring at their  
  
more slightly confident faces, and it had slowly been getting on her nerves for the last few hours.  
  
Fighter pulled out a shiny-looking key stuck on a chain and dangled it in front of Healer's  
  
face with a large grin. "Why Healer, we just use the keys to our freedom."  
  
Healer was just about to snatch the chain out of Fighter's grasp, but their other   
  
companion did it first. Maker hurriedly shoved it down one of her high black boots as the other  
  
two gathered around her. A guard and his friend happily passed by, talking and laughing over  
  
some funny show on TV, and then turned the corner, out of sight. The group dispersed seconds  
  
later.  
  
Then Maker faced Fighter and almost shouted, "Don't do that again! If those guards had  
  
seen that key, we'd be finished immediately!" The slightly shorter girl cringed a little, but then  
  
waved off the shouting of her friend. Maker then took the key out from her boot and handed it  
  
back to Fighter.  
  
Since it was still in the early hours, the three still had time to catch breakfast from the   
  
royal kitchens. They took to going in through the back way, and helped themselves to some  
  
leftover ham and cheese sandwiches. Choosing a small table in the corner, they sat down and  
  
started to devour their food.  
  
To their surprise, the kitchen door opened slowly from the front way. Fighter stood up  
  
first in a hurry, followed by Maker and Healer, expecting the royal cook to scold them for eating  
  
his leftovers. Instead, it was only Nanu with a small bucket full of washed sheets that obviously  
  
belonged on the small kitchen. She gave them only a suspecting glance, but went to her work.  
  
The Starlight sat back down to eat the rest of their sandwiches.  
  
"You're going somewhere, aren't you?," Nanu asked suddenly. Fighter looked up with   
  
the others at the linen cleaner. She had her back turned to them, and was just reaching down into  
  
her basket for the first small curtain to hang on the window. She picked up a clean, white sheat  
  
with a few flowers adorning the fabric, and fastened it to the window. As she was working, there  
  
was a long silence. The Starlights didn't want to say where they were going, and Nanu was  
  
waiting at least for a small reply.  
  
Nanu moved to the next window. In the process, she caught a good look at Fighter's  
  
eyes, which were closer to her face then Healer's or Maker's. They held a faraway look, and even  
  
though Fighter looked alert, she seemed to be dreaming of something far better then what she had  
  
now. Nanu left the small basket and the window behind her to place her hands on the girls  
  
shoulders. Fighter was tense as well, but Nanu just kept her hands there and gave her a small  
  
massage.  
  
Fighter relaxed as the older woman seemed to relieve the stiffness from her back while   
  
her friends ate. As Nanu finished, she stuck a small piece of paper into her hand and gently, but  
  
tightly, clasped it. The linen cleaner returned to her work, leaving Fighter to gaze at the scribbled  
  
writing edged on with pen. She quickly figured it was an address, and then knew that Nanu  
  
thought they were leaving.  
  
As if to back Fighter's thoughts, Nanu said, "That's my son's address. He lives about five   
  
miles from the palace. If you show him the note, he will let you stay with him." Following her  
  
words, Maker sighed with relief, and Fighter realized that the taller girl had been worrying about  
  
this for some time. She passed it to her friend, who stowed it away in a safe place. Nanu left the  
  
kitchen while they were looking over the note, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Maker stood behind a large, potted plant, trying to bend down to hide herself from the   
  
several guards milling around the halls. At this time of day, she and the other Kinmokian senshi  
  
would have been out in the enclosed fields for training or sitting in the shaded gardens for their  
  
lessons. Instead, one of the servants was spreading the message that Healer had come down with  
  
a nasty cold, and that the other Starlights would not leave her.   
  
A finger poked itself against Maker's back as she gazed from her hidden position, and so  
  
she looked behind her at the supposed invalid, who looked very impatient. Healer hated staying  
  
in any place too long, as constant experience had taught Maker. She sighed and scurried across  
  
the hall towards a statue, leaving Healer to her new perch. As if the group was rounding the bases  
  
in a game of kickball, Fighter moved right into Healer's old position.  
  
They were coming close to a large open room, and by the volume emitted, there were   
  
people inside as well. Maker inched just a little bit closer from her spot behind the statue, only to  
  
rest beside the wall separating her from the crowded room. Inside, a large group of teenage boys  
  
were in small groups, looking at the priceless artifacts scattered throughout the room. Some were  
  
also sitting on the soft and ornate couches instead, deeply engaged in their conversations. For a  
  
moment, Maker could not help but just stare. Yes, there were several servant boys who worked in  
  
the palace, but they had never acted in the particular fashion these boys displayed. These boys  
  
laughed quiet a lot, and acted quite strange in the company of others. Maker turned behind the  
  
wall again and gathered by the other senshi, to discuss her findings.  
  
"Well?," Healer asked eagerly, pure curiosity etched on her face. "What did you see?"  
  
For a moment, Maker was silent. "I saw a large group of students."  
  
Fighter slammed her fist inside her palm in a triumphant way and grinned with it. "Then  
  
we found our escape! I say we disguise ourselves right now!"  
  
The slightly taller person seemed to have a problem with that though. Maker felt just a  
  
little bit uncomfortable, but didn't exactly explain it. Instead, she said, "Then why don't you take  
  
a look at them, Fighter, and analyze the certain factors we need in order to make this work."  
  
Eager to do so, Fighter stuck her head out of view of the large room, though still having a  
  
clear view of the commotion inside. She turned around and asked, "What's bugging you about  
  
them?"  
  
"Think, Fighter, the palace is permanently closing the place to all visitors, and all the  
  
workers have to stay here as well. This school field trip is the very last visitor function that the  
  
palace will allow before they ban the whole population of Kinmoku from here. Also, this   
  
is the very last group inside this place, and the rest of the students are outside. What I'm trying to  
  
get at is this group is our last chance to get out of this prison," Maker said in one long breath. She  
  
watched as Fighter took one more look behind the wall, followed by Healer so she could also get  
  
her close glance, before she started up the question, "Now how do you look at it?"  
  
A cough from Healer and silence was all she received from the others. Yes, they would   
  
do anything to get out of the Kinmokian Palace, but they thought everything would be as easy as  
  
pie, or as they worked out after lunch.  
  
"Why can't we just walk in there as if we separated from another group?," Healer asked,  
  
trying to find any way to avoid what would have to happen in order to make their getaway. "We  
  
can just say we got lost during the tour."  
  
Instead of Maker answering, Fighter did her own explaining, even if Healer already knew   
  
deep down. "Because we don't even have a clue what the girl's uniform looks like, and second of  
  
all, we'd get noticed pretty quick. The one thing we don't want is attention."  
  
Healer sighed, faced by the inevitable circumstances. "Who wants to go first?," Maker   
  
asked cheerfully, only to sigh right after the words came out of her mouth. Nobody ever thought  
  
they'd have to go beyond the line of comfort in order to escape. 


End file.
